


Our Sweater

by Ellaaashima



Series: 12 Ships for Christmas [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Ellaaashima
Summary: “For the record, I didn’t steal it.”or,Kuroo's sweater isn't his alone anymore.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: 12 Ships for Christmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054553
Kudos: 53





	Our Sweater

Ever since Y/N had borrowed a shirt from one of her best friends that one time—when they weren’t officially together yet—she knew it wasn’t going to be a one-time thing for her.

“You look really good in my sweater.” Tetsurou notices the striped white and red fabric and he just knew it belonged to him.

Y/N, admiring the half-assed Christmas tree—no doubt the other two had made—even before Tetsurou walked in, looks down on her body in realization. She wasn’t confused about her choice of outfit, though. “Your sweater?” She echoes back, eyebrows knitted.

“Very funny.” The taller male rolls his eyes, plopping himself down on the couch next to a rather busy Kenma. “Who else would own something in that size around here?”

The hum of understanding that comes from Y/N is clear. “Kenma likes clothes a size bigger than him, too, though.” She makes a good point before returning to gazing at the tree in front of her.

Finally, Kenma looks up from his game. “… That’s definitely not mine.”

Hearing the confirmation made Tetsurou smirk in triumph at their unsaid challenge. “I kne—wait, really?” He notes the length of Kenma’s hair as he steals a glance at him. “I haven’t worn that sweater for a long time.”

“Yeah.” Y/N shifts her attention to the two, making her way towards them with light footsteps. “Probably because Kenma stole it from you, Tetsu.”

It’s as if they’ve solved such a huge mystery for the first time.

Tetsurou makes space so that he could Y/N seated between him and Kenma on the couch. He immediately adjusts when she’s in position, moving his body so that he could lay his head on her lap comfortably.

“For the record, I didn’t steal it.” Kenma finally comments minutes after the conversation had ended between them—or so they had thought originally.

The two color haired male leans on his side. Just enough so that he could lay his head on Y/N's houlder.

“Doesn’t it look best on me, though?” Y/N lays her head on Kenma’s own as she threads her fingers on Tetsurou’s bedhead. She only grins when she receives a hum of reply from them.


End file.
